


【亲密42】Series of Blue Rose

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: ·源自UP10TION 迷你七辑的世界观·侦查科组长与叛变到犯罪组织的后辈
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin





	1. Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> ·“蓝玫瑰的花语是不可能”
> 
> ·Bad Ending预警⚠️

**01**

新的一年来临，侦查科却没有因为喜气洋溢的氛围而放松下来，罪案依旧隔三岔五地找上他们。前头刚发了新年祝福，后头便得着装出发去揪出罪案的凶手。

“蓝玫瑰失窃案？”

听到这案件的名字时，高敏秀没忍住皱起眉。这种失窃案什么时候都落到他们头上了，明明也不是什么清闲的部门。

“你别露出这种表情，先看看情报科发来的资料。”金宇硕微弯下身，把手上的文件夹摊开，指尖落在标注好的地方，“这手笔，想是我们的老朋友了。”

于是高敏秀拿起资料从头看一遍。

说白了很简单，一朵本地富商从拍卖会上高价拍得的，传说是永生的蓝色玫瑰，在前几天被神不知鬼不觉地偷走。做的人虽然手脚干净，却很爱张扬戳印——在失窃现场，摆放蓝玫瑰的架子上，现在静静地躺着一片羽毛，羽毛上还印着个小小的西班牙式花纹。

羽毛和花纹，这么说来，的确是他们的“老朋友”没错。作为侦查科，他们已经与这个名为 **Laberinto** 的犯罪组织交手过好几次，但一直都没能打击到对方，反倒是这边落了下风。

之前对方派卧底把他们骗得团团转，还有李镇赫卧底行动的失败，这些帐都还没算成，实在令人郁闷。

说起李镇赫，他倒是想起一个问题，趁着对方刚出去不久，赶紧问就在旁边等着的人：“镇赫看了没有？”

“你在搞笑吗，我怎么敢给他看？”受到惊吓，金宇硕的声音也拔高了点，“待会他直接提着家伙去算帐的话，我可担当不起。”

“那就行。”他放下心来，把双手放在键盘上，边敲打边吩咐着，“先让叡仁发个悬赏，用以前的照片就好。还有通知所有人，镇赫回来后开会。”

双眼紧盯屏幕的他当然没看到金宇硕挑起眉，满肚子疑惑的样子。

后者走到坐在另一个角落的人前，把新案件的始末告诉宣叡仁后，对方边笑着边吐槽“又只能用旧照片，哪次是能抓到的，倒不如省些纸”。

眼看对方又要重新投入工作，他想了想，还是开口问道：“范德这是怎么了？边跟我说话边在电脑上敲乱码。”

“乱码吗？”

宣叡仁一听，手上的工作随之一顿，说话的尾音兴致盎然地上扬，视线瞄往斜对角挺直的身板。“你跟他说什么了？”

“没什么啊，他问镇赫看了这案子没，我回没有，我怕镇赫看了直接去闯人家地盘......”他脑袋空白了一瞬，念头像流星闪过，还是让他捕捉到，“等等，不会吧。”

“我看就是我们想的那样。”宣叡仁拍了拍他的肩膀，把声线压低了些，“韩奎真都到Laberinto这么久了，你怎么还是记不住啊。”

“你怎么不问他韩奎真都到Laberinto这么久了，他怎么还是放不下呢。”金宇硕瞪他，感觉有点头痛。

除了李镇赫，原来还有一个在这等着呢。都是放不下执念的人，真是格外棘手。

**02**

一阵响动过后，白皙修长的手指率先碰到密封罐，换个角度握到手里，李东烈淡淡地看了其他人一眼。“那就由我来保管。”

“好吧，反正你最了解他们。”

戴着一顶黑色软边帽的男人松口，其他人也就跟着附和，只有一个人站在远处，直盯着少年手中的蓝玫瑰。李东烈当然察觉到了，边跟其他人交代善后工作边走往那个方向，最终停在对方面前，试探着问：“哥，出去聊聊？”嘴角勾起，眼底却没有笑意。

那人没说话，只是推开门走出去，扶着天台上的栏杆吹风。他跟在身后，不咸不淡地开口：“奎真哥，那是侦查科的人，早晚都会遇到的。”

从李东烈成功潜入侦查科内部当卧底，一直到与那边的人隔了深仇大恨的现在，他一直都与韩奎真共事，对于对方的性格可说是了如指掌。

侦查科是Laberinto的敌人，尤其是韩奎真曾经待过的小组，打着“热爱社会，纠正问题”的口号，每次都紧咬着他们不放，过着像猫捉老鼠一样的生活。出身于那个地方的韩奎真，即使来了这边，脱掉正经八百的眼镜与西装，执拗的性子也很难纠正过来。

倒不是看不得他们行动，这个李东烈很久以前就教他适应过，棘手的是侦查科里有他至今也没能放下的人。似乎是听不得他们提起，每每说起侦查科，他都是皱着眉头。

李东烈也跟他说过了，既然来到Laberinto，就要做好随时逃亡的准备，如果心里还装着别人的话，早晚有天会把自己搭进去。他们光是替他这个底子都被敌人摸清楚的人掩盖行踪便费去不少力气，总不可能全天候都把他保护好。

当初李东烈是看他不适合在侦查科待下去，也出于给侦查科添堵的心态，才伸手帮了一把，没想到他还想加入Laberinto，倒是意外收获了一个在心理战上大派用场的人。

只是始料不及，会打心理战的人，弱点居然也在心理战上。

韩奎真轻声叹息，“我知道。不会给你们添麻烦的。”

——他不过是在看见蓝玫瑰的一瞬，想起了那个人。

在侦查科的办公室里走动的挺拔身影，与坐在椅上的其他人说话时总会弯下的肩背线条，总是温声细语的声线......还有猛地抬头那刻，强烈而冰冷的眼神。

据说蓝玫瑰是以色素染出来的，因而颜色也特别鲜艳，那抹清冷又张扬的蓝，实在是太像高组长了。

**03**

“知道你着急，但你可别不听指示，自己去端人家老窝。”开完会议，高敏秀特意把李镇赫留在会议室，如此叮嘱一番。

后者静默了下，出声反驳道：“我不像这样的人吧。”却边把手枪塞到腰侧枪袋里，看得高敏秀心惊肉跳的，真怕下秒自己的话就往反方向灵验了。

“敏秀啊，你是在逃避吗？”

话锋一转，听到自己的名字，他下意识地抬头，对上李镇赫探究的眼神，目光像要把他看透。心中一凛，脸上却不动声色，甚至轻笑一声：“怎么可能。”

“......最好是这样。”

对方说完便走出会议室，高敏秀抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，总觉得自己还是被对方看透了。

其实他也没说谎，他没逃避任务，总是卯足力气要把Laberinto揪出来。但是，他也知道自己有意避开那个故人，他能去抓以前跑来当卧底把他们骗得团团转的李东烈，却不能设想与韩奎真对上的情景。

棕发少年坐在这个地方，戴着副细框眼镜在电脑荧幕前分析数据的画面，好像只是几天前的事。

特意给加班的他冲好咖啡，指尖在放下杯子时不小心扫过他的手心，一脸尴尬地把手拿开的情景，也依旧历历在目。

那样正直勤奋的后辈，最后却连同那个卧底一起到了Laberinto。他始终无法理解，一个平日克己复礼的三好青年，为什么最后会与自己的理念背道而驰，也背叛了他们。

他想着，旁边突然响起轻声的碰撞，一只咖啡杯被搁在面前。他一瞬恍惚，以为又是那个会给他冲咖啡的后辈来了，视线上移时才想起，韩奎真已经离开这里。

宣叡仁收回手，对上他的视线，一点不留情面地道：“又想韩奎真了是吧。”

“......”他一点也不想承认，但对方什么都看透了。唇瓣开合，还是没有出声。

宣叡仁抿了抿唇。

喜欢谁不好，偏偏要喜欢那个孩子。要是在以前，看那孩子挺有教养，做事也认真，他当然支持；但现在，处于这种你死我活的局面当中，怎能爱着自己的敌人呢？

“你知道蓝玫瑰的花语是什么吗？”

“......什么？”高敏秀有点摸不着头脑。

他放轻了语气，即使如此，说出的每个字仍重重敲打在对方心上。

“不可能实现的事。”

高敏秀和韩奎真往后的人生中，一旦出现相交点，便是故事的结束——要不侦查科重创，要不就是犯罪组织被端了。他们无法拥有和平的再遇，过去终究要被彻底翻篇，所以，就连奇迹也不会眷顾他们。

韩奎真当初走上的，是一条绝不能回头的路。

**04**

外面夜幕低垂，科里小组的五个人却都在与工作奋斗。除了蓝玫瑰案，他们本来都还负责着别的工作，纸张翻动和敲打键盘的声音不绝于耳。

不过是一瞬间的事，李昌贤突然激动得从椅子里蹦起来，接收到旁边金宇硕疑惑的眼神，马上把好消息分享给同僚：“查到他们的藏身处了。”

“哦，真的吗？”金宇硕放下手上的工作，凑过去看的同时顺便问了句，“别是又被他们捉弄了，上回的反侦查可把我们闹得团团转。”

“电脑没有异常，资料也不是假的。不过......”他顿了顿，“似乎有些顺利过头了。”

不是不相信自己的能力，只是人都是会进步的，以Laberinto的实力，想要藏起来绝不成问题。而如今，不过是半个月的时间，却让他们找到了方位。

这样看来，资料更像是故意放出来的。也不知道对方的目的是什么，是单纯想逗弄他们，还是一个陷阱？

要不还是别上报了吧。他想要再观察一下，后面却响起几声脚步，声音的主人停顿下来，笑着道：“找到Laberinto了啊。”

“等等，敏秀，这个也许是圈套——”

“那也得求证吧。”打散他的慌乱与不安，高敏秀把咖啡杯搁在他桌上，往其他人的方向扬声道，“各位，五分钟后开个会。”

  
  


“奎真哥，走啦。”李东烈把最后的家当塞进车子后座，然后招呼伫于旧据点前的韩奎真也上车。  
男子转过头来，“哦”了一声便拉开副驾驶座的车门坐了进去，顺口问道：“接下来要去哪？”

引擎启动，对方的声音几乎埋没在隆隆声当中，“一个他们绝对找不到的地方。”

“就这么肯定？”

“哥，人一旦尝到点甜头，就不会轻易松手了，这还是你教我的。”他笑得轻松，车子滑出去老远，不用看也知道肯定超速一截，“你说，他们是会顺着我留下的讯息去查，还是在茫茫大海中重新寻找目标？”

**05**

如李东烈所料，侦查科的调查方向逐渐偏离正确路线。Laberinto，西班牙语里的迷宫，他们亦刻意设计出一座迷宫，让谁也无法发现他们。

韩奎真实在是闲着无聊，一天天的躺在沙发上瞧那朵被放在李东烈床边的蓝玫瑰。

真是越看越像高组长。一不小心看得入迷，碰上李东烈刚回来，看见他眼睛都直了的模样，便急着上前护着玫瑰：“诶诶诶干什么......”

也不怪李东烈，纯粹是他的眼神太像要把蓝玫瑰偷走，让小孩子不禁产生危机感。

之前李东烈还在旧据点放了些监控设备，可侦查科的人一来就发现了，纪录最后定格在鞋底的画面。小孩子嚷过无聊，也没再多理，毕竟做交易才是他们的正事。

日复一日。

永生的玫瑰不会凋谢，就连韩奎真也看腻那抹鲜艳张扬的蓝，正想寻些理由出去散个心，便见金辰昱跌跌撞撞地进来。

他几乎没见过老大慌张至此的模样，下意识地站起来，“哥，怎么了？”

金辰昱抬起眼帘，明明是深冬，额周却似是布着细密的冷汗，看着站在眼前的人，咬了咬牙。

“侦查科的人发现我们的行踪了，可是东烈不愿回来......”

闻言，他低下头，从沙发底下的箱子里掏出一把手枪，仔细地擦拭着，然后便佩在腰侧，“我去看看。安全起见，你们先到别的地方躲上一段时间吧。”

相遇的话，便是一切的结束。可是，他不能让李东烈单独跟侦查科的人对上，毕竟那孩子于他而言实在有恩。

也许是该跟那几个人清一下旧帐了。

子弹上膛，高敏秀把枪塞进枪套里，恰巧旁边的人发话：“叡仁你也太细心了，居然能找到Laberinto的行踪。”

宣叡仁笑着，往高敏秀的方向努了努嘴，“还不是因为敏秀让我们对外混淆视听，背地里悄悄调查，才能抓到他们不仔细落下的线索吗。”

“终究是一群小孩，想法还是天真了。”

“好了，快走吧，磨磨蹭蹭的。”

没有参与到话题中，他只是感到强烈的不安，明明他们去抓的是李东烈，但心里的声音在嘶吼，直觉告诉他，他们最终对上的也许不是李东烈。

然而，到了这个时刻，无论他们是不是被骗了，也无法再后退一步、打退堂鼓。

**06**

韩奎真踏进大门时不禁感叹，这废弃的游乐园还真是阴森，难怪客户会选在这里交货。

太安静也太杳无人烟了，即使这里闹出什么动静，也没人会听见。所以他想，李东烈也许是想在这闹票大的。

这孩子还是不够了解侦查科的人。这么多次交手下来，对手的恨意越深，不但不会被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，还会发狠似的学习他们的行为模式。

从被发现行踪开始，如果不趁早逃掉，就只能束手就擒。他们只有五个人，但想取他们项上人头的人实在不计其数。

他找到李东烈的时候，对方正拿着一个密封罐，里面装着蓝玫瑰——看起来就跟他们偷走的一模一样。对方看见他顿时大惊，急着跑过来道：“哥，你来干什么啊，这里太危险了。”

“知道危险你还不走？”

“我这不是——”小孩子的声音逐渐低了下去，带着委屈，“为了早点把事情了结嘛。”

“你做梦吧，那些人没个是省油的灯，你的法子没用。”他打量他手里的玫瑰，稍用脑便知道对方要做什么，实在是没好气，把对方推远了点，“你快走，我来对付侦查科的人——你倒是走啊！我可不要跟你一起死在这。”

好不容易才把李东烈送走，目送对方的身影消失在视线里，抹去脑海里那不舍的眼神，他迅速拔枪往身后的地面射了两记，便听见狼狈后退的脚步。

转过身去，见侦查科里少了两个人，也只挂上淡淡的笑：“就凭那两人和那些增援，是抓不着东烈的。”

李镇赫举起枪，眉头深蹙：“至少能抓着你。”

“可是我一点没感觉到你身上有即将抓到要犯的激动。”韩奎真没有把手抬起，任由对方把枪口瞄准他的额头，神色始终云淡风轻的，“不开枪就放下吧，待会要是被气得手抖，有失科组声誉。”

“你真是——”

“别吵了。”声线稍高的嗓音打断他们。

韩奎真怔了怔，看着上前跟李镇赫交换位置的人，不禁把手里的东西攥紧了些。视线相交，对方细长的眼里闪过一丝光，如流星般很快又坠下去。

高敏秀安静地打量着眼前的人。几年不见，一身西装革履换成不会束手束脚的随性装束，格纹的衣服外披上一件深蓝的针织外套，风吹起时连带着衣䙓飘起；眉眼间抛脱一切禁锢，也许那副细框眼镜早就被丢到垃圾桶里，只剩下率性洒脱与自由。  
以前他们说过，韩奎真要是成为敌人的话，凭着他揣摩人心的能力，肯定是最棘手的。谁知后来真的成为了敌人，也当真棘手，每回都是挑衅一番过后，他便带着那几个人藏起来，像是凭空消失一样，直到现在，也不是他们找到他，是他代替别人跟他们周旋。

高敏秀往前一步，韩奎真便退后一步，脸上的情绪始终没有起伏。他说，“我们聊聊吧”，对方只是讥然一笑，回了句“敌人之间有什么好聊的”，局面一时之间僵持着。

谁都没有说话，直到韩奎真“哦”了一声，脸上色彩更加捉摸不透，也更让人不安。

“是要把我活捉回去，才不能动手的吧？”

他抬起手，枪口对着自己，看着对面几张脸上纷纷露出惊骇的神色，心想更不能让他们得逞了。

**07**

高敏秀一个劲儿地冒冷汗，他想放在枪套上的手应该出了一手的汗，但他也无暇理会，只是紧盯着眼前拿枪对准自己脑门的人。

那人嘴边噙着一丝散漫的笑，视线晃了一圈，又在他眼里驻足。他实在不明白对方为什么会变成这个吊儿郎当的样子，但他可以在想拿对方项上人头的人当中把对方保下来，也可以帮助他重新回到正途上。

—— **他不知道韩奎真根本不需要，也不想要那样的结果。** 因为他从不知道对方背叛侦查科的原因，就是那份固执得要死的自律与独断。

敌人相遇，于侦查科而言是阳关大道的开始，于Laberinto而言却是一切的结束。他能拖住这些人，也能让他们一无所获，却已经无法从侦查科的掌心逃出去。

他把这群人拖住，好让李东烈多些逃脱的胜算，却同时等来外面包围的援兵。抓他一人搞这么大排场，他还有点受宠若惊。

突然一声响动，他皱着眉抬脚，躲开底下半路杀出的子弹，“又搞偷袭。”迅速上抬打了两记，也都被躲掉了。

嗯，至少现在，Laberinto的韩奎真，是迎来了终结没错。但他决不甘被束缚，被剥夺一切，因而，纵使高敏秀看向他的眼神分明是打算保下他，也无法使他动摇。

如果不是在侦查科认识的话，也许他跟高敏秀会在一起吧。可是，世间也没有如果电话亭啊。

“高组长。”这个称呼有好几年没叫了，他实在叫得别扭，听的人想必也很别扭，一个个的视线都在他俩之间徘徊。

“你知道蓝玫瑰的花语吗？”

对面挺直的身影僵住，几乎是机械地开口道：“不可能......吧。”

他有点小惊讶，难道侦查科的资料搜集已经细微到连花语都要了解吗？不过，也不关他的事了。

他这回帮了东烈，算是还过知遇之恩了吧。当初其他人看他都像看怪物似的，生怕他又是卧底，只有那小孩一直维护着他，给他获得认可的机会。

这恩，也许还得过重，那小孩要是知道他最后做出这么极端的选择，可能不会原谅他。可是Laberinto也不能失去主心骨。

只有线索在他这里彻底断掉，只有侦查科立了功，才能暂时放过Laberinto。他知道的，上司都是贪图安逸的人，染缸里太混杂，顺着线索摸到哪方人物的话，便是吃力不讨好。

反正，走到这里，他又有什么没做过的呢。人生的遗憾，也就剩下未能开始的情爱。

“横在Laberinto和侦查科之间的，也是一朵蓝玫瑰。”他瞄准机会开了几枪，目睹那边避开时不屑的神情，趁在他们松懈的空隙，手腕转了个方向，精确无误地扣下扳机。  
也许遗憾还要再加一个——这天晚上多云，别说是斑斓的蓝天白云，在人生的最后，他连星空都没见着。

好像有人在他耳边喊叫，但他也听不清了。

**08**

“敏秀，又发现Laberinto的行踪了。要追吗？”

宣叡仁敲上高敏秀的桌面时，后者正对着杯里的咖啡发呆。听见这话，倒是扬起一个苦笑，“上头不让再查，总不能擅自行动吧。我们跟他们也许以后都扯不上关系了，还是住手吧。”

游乐园一事被视为要犯的畏罪自杀，侦查科算是立了功，之后他们还想乘胜追击，揪出李东烈和那朵被盗走的蓝玫瑰，但对方是铁了心不让他们发现，躲藏得掘地三尺也翻不出一点线索。要不是当时他在游乐园见证了事件始末，真的会以为又是韩奎真的手笔。

更奇怪的是，被偷走蓝玫瑰的富商主动要求平息事件，就连上司也要求侦查科停止对Laberinto再采取任何行动——其实一想，还不是那些道上的弯绕，绕到哪位有权有势的，所以不让他们有任何能够一锅端的可能性。

偏生让对方知道了，那之后李东烈天天在他们跟前晃悠，得意洋洋的，也不怕他们再做些什么，可把他们给气得不轻。

特别是李镇赫，有仇不能报，憋屈得很。

高敏秀倒也不是不乐意平静下来，毕竟有个人为这件事牺牲了自己，纵使Laberinto是肉中刺、眼中钉，他也不想违背那人留下来的愿望。

对方留下的东西不多，既然有愿望，他当然是想满足的，彷佛这样就能弥补自己无尽的遗憾。

又想韩奎真了吧。宣叡仁看得出来，却再也没有问出口的勇气，这个名字，到现在当真是不能提起了。

毕竟是共事过的关系，他想，韩奎真肯定早就预料到这步，但明知道他们总有一天不能再追查Laberinto，还是要全力阻止他们再踏出哪怕小小一步。

也许那孩子本来也没有求生意志。在刀尖上行走的人，是得把生死置之度外没错，在那种情况底下的大义，也不是无法理解。

**可高敏秀不会理解，韩奎真宁可舍弃一切也不愿抓住他的手的原因。**

没有如果，韩奎真是不会后悔的，他早就设想过一切可能，包括侦查科与Laberinto的战火平息，包括高敏秀想要保住他的性命、把他带回正途上，所以应该也包括，高敏秀想跟他在一起这点。

但他还是义无反顾地选择了结束。

可惜了。宣叡仁只能在心里暗暗叹气。


	2. A Flash in the Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前传 : 奎真在侦查科时的故事

**希望总是昙花一现。**

.....

从学校毕业，被指派到侦查科工作时，除却李东烈，韩奎真算是最晚到的一个。

他跟金宇硕是同期，但金宇硕因为年纪跟前辈们相若，很快便能混熟，只有他一人都比他们年幼，前辈们对他多了分小心翼翼——说实话，有点尴尬。

在那种情况下最亲近他的是高敏秀。也许因为对方是组长，得负上好好指导新人的责任，加上他的位置算是在辅助组长，便对他多了几分关照。

“奎真啊，你都不用吃东西的吗？我买了两人份的炸鸡，过来一起吃呗。”在因为繁重的工作要加班时，总会请他吃饭的高组长。

“虽然姿势是对的，但是这样上抬......这样，会瞄得准一点，你试试。”努力想要提高自己的水平，在训练场里举起枪时，走来为他矫正姿势的高组长。

“那就按着奎真说的思路执行一下，都没有异议吧。”他在会议上把自己的方案汇报出来后，没有问他为什么如此破格又或是直接阻止，而是直接尝试执行的高组长。

托对方的福，韩奎真在侦查科里占了一席之地。说到心理战术的时候，大家都下意识地看向他。

他存着报恩的心，可高敏秀什么都不缺，也只好在对方留下来加班，对着一大摞资料进行分析的时候，把冲好的咖啡放到对方手边。

“啊，谢谢。”对方起初很惊讶，但还是笑着向他颔首。对方笑起来会弯起眼睛，与上挑的眼尾连成一道缝，平日的严肃都在神色转换间融化开去，只剩下藏起来的满腔温柔——就像别人说的邻家哥哥，但高组长当然比邻家哥哥更能干。

侦查科屡屡立功，风头一时极盛。科组外的人只知道他辅助着高组长，他也不介意，反正他不喜被谁捧高和奉承；在别人言语间被称作“侦查科二把手”的时候，倒更有被认可的感觉，他想也许是潜意识里已经与科组荣辱与共了吧。

可惜，在他们的阳关大道上，有一道名叫“ **Laberinto** ”的铜墙铁壁。像名字一样，那个组织把他们引进迷宫，展开一场又一场的捉迷藏，而赢的从来都不是他们。

高敏秀为此费尽心思，他当然也好不到哪里去。他自诩了解人心，却不知道那几个超脱常理的人在想什么，如果以打牌比喻，那么Laberinto每次出的牌，都毫无规律可言。

终于，在一次会议中，高组长宣布执行卧底任务，把李镇赫一张卧底牌打到敌阵，试图瓦解内部。

对了，那时候的李镇赫，还是个闷声干大事的人，在侦查科里努力降低自己的存在感，装作普通又傻气的样子，实际上举起枪那刻比谁都要狠辣。

他们科组很少会用到卧底，对着Laberinto便是唯一一次。而在那次行动之后，他们也有意地避开任何采取卧底行动的机会。

李镇赫的潜入费了一番周折，但还算是顺利，只是那边的人提防心太重，潜入过后只能断了联系。科组里他的职位暂时空着，执行任务时少了个后盾，高敏秀为此苦思良久，连桌上的咖啡杯也总被喝空，还是从新生里挑了个人，把空缺补上了。

韩奎真问过，不过是加一个人，为什么要犹豫这么久。高敏秀的答案很简单：现在的孩子没李镇赫那个坚忍和魄力，但幸好，还是被他找到了个例外。

那个例外，便是李东烈。

少年初来时还很孩子气，也很黏人，总在跟金宇硕打闹，途中高敏秀要是经过了，便又黏到高敏秀身上，总是一副笑嘻嘻的模样。高敏秀也被逗乐了，默许对方的行为，有些时候甚至陪着他胡来。

毕竟他年纪轻轻，就已经不能像同龄人般肆意挥霍青春，无谓再抹杀他最后一点天真。再说，他公私分明，一旦工作起来，魄力还真是不输任何人。

但韩奎真有点不是滋味。特别是看着李东烈黏到高敏秀身上，后者笑着去摸前者的头时，感觉嘴里的三明治一点味道都没有。

真是奇怪，明明李东烈也没有抢了他的位置，至少那个被摸头的就不是他的位置；他还是如常辅助着高敏秀，长时间的合作甚至形成心照不宣的默契，但他还是不爽。

“你这个样子太像吃醋了，偏偏敏秀还没有看出来。”那时的宣叡仁是这样评价他的，可他只是否认——他们是什么关系啊，哪里有吃醋的资格呢。

“奎真哥，幸亏我胆子大，不然看见你那眼神，该以为被讨厌了。”

科室里韩奎真的位子是紧挨着李东烈的，但他们负责的领域南辕北辙，平日也没怎么攀谈。碰上前辈们心血来潮一起出去吃饭，只剩下他俩在这吃饭盒，李东烈却主动跟他说话了。

他愣了愣，问：“什么眼神？”

“就是高组长跟我说话时，你看过来的那个眼神啊，像要把我分尸似的，有点毛骨悚然。”虽然这样说，对方的嬉皮笑脸可一点没敛起，还拍了拍他的肩膀，“我理解的，毕竟男朋友跟别人亲近，不悦也是正常的事。”

？？？

他们不是那种关系啊？

韩奎真想要否认，可话到嘴边，突然又放弃了解释。他心想，反正这人应该也不会在上司面前提起这些，让他误会下去好像也不错。

暂且不论其他，李东烈要是为此避嫌，韩奎真吃味的心情应该会大大减少。怎么想这个误会都能解决他目前的问题，不亏。

至于突然被按头了个男朋友，他那微妙的心情到底是什么，他现在不太愿意细想。

那天以后，李东烈去找高敏秀的次数的确大大减少，遇上需要指导的地方通常都是蹦到金宇硕跟前。为此，高敏秀还向他抱怨过：“怎么东烈最近都不来找我了，是我做错什么了吗？”

他表面一点也不显山露水，轻笑道：“也许是觉得太麻烦上司了吧。”然后把整理好的资料推到对方跟前，成功转移注意力。

**对方没做错，只是他的私心作祟而已。**

他把偷来的时间都放在高敏秀身上，故意跟对方产生肢体接触，故意揽过别人的工作好以留下来加班，时间长了，也不知道是不是幻觉，总觉得对方眼里总是闪着水润水润的光，当中的身影也只有他。

好几次高敏秀都想开口说些什么，但顿了顿便又摆手，说着也没什么；韩奎真则是想把话留到清除Laberinto之后，他们抛开顾虑，才能心安理得地发展关系。

**那时的他不知道，那天再也不可能到来了。**

后来一想，也许那时的他们距离美梦成真就只差一步，但在他们跨越之前，隔阂便已横在中间，越扩越阔，谁都不可能再碰着对方。

......

再碰上Laberinto的案子时，韩奎真有些感慨。年前还是摸不清底细的组织，现在里头便掺了李镇赫的行事风格，想是已经取得组织的信任，这心头大患离成为过去式也不远了吧。

侦查科还是老样子，所有人都把情绪敛起，留待胜利的那刻再抒发，该调查追捕的一点没落下。他把四名组织成员的画像钉到黑板上，正在脑海里凭模糊的印象进行分析，李东烈在身后路过，顺口问了一句：“什么时候多出一个人的？”

他转过身去，没有掩饰自己的讶异，“你知道得不少啊。我们此前也没见过他，画出容貌费去不少功夫，不过像不像就不知道了。”

“这样啊。”对方草草打量，便拿着手上的文件去汇报了。他站在原地，隐约有种蒙混过去的庆幸。

在对方加入侦查科前，高敏秀是千叮万嘱他们要把卧底行动保密，不能向新人透露半点风声。行动越少人知道便越好，再者养成绝口不提的习惯，也能防范被套话，不过——向朝夕相对的后辈撒谎，还真是有点紧张。

转念一想，即使对方看出他的不自然，也找不到答案吧。只要等李镇赫回来，坐到那个空得干干净净的位子上时，一切便都有答案。

然而，不消几天，他们几个便吵起来了。谈到对Laberinto采取的行动，金宇硕和李东烈坚持要乘着敌方的磨合期乘胜追击，高敏秀却不愿化守为攻，结果两人居然擅自行动。

还在科室的两位前辈气得不轻，他担下端茶送水的工作，高敏秀看着他忙碌的样子，忽然出声问了句：“你也会觉得我冥顽不灵吗？”

韩奎真想起，那两人临离开前是说了点狠话。他摇头，神色一如既往地平静：“始终不是知根知底，贸然行动才更冒险。”

“可那两个孩子太急进了，我总觉得会坏事。”对方揉了揉太阳穴。

事实证明，高敏秀的担心不无道理。科室的门被推开，却是穿着医生袍的陌生脸孔，来传话的：“你们科组有人受伤了，在我们那边处理，要去看看吗？”

韩奎真想要站起，高敏秀却先他一步，丢下一句“你们忙吧”便跟着医疗队的人出去了，过了很久才回来。回来时领着两个耷拉着脑袋的男子，一看就是被狠狠训过。

李东烈回到座位上时，还跟他说：“组长训起人来太可怕了，训完以后还笑着带我们回来更可怕。”

他打量对方的伤处，确定没什么大碍，心里松了一口气，嘴上却还是在挖苦：“不擅自行动也不至于这样，我进来这么久了，第一次见高组长训人。”

“你不一样，那哥怎么舍得对你不好，连看都不让你看到。”

这件事本来很快便翻篇了，可不消多久，韩奎真手上的案件又出了问题。

他把调查结果和制定好的处理方式给高敏秀先行过目，对方却斩钉截铁地说当没调查过，直接闭档。他问原因，对方指着牵涉到的人的名单，道：“这上面的人太显赫了，不能抓。”

他没这个概念，还是拿去给上头汇报，结果上头看了，把他连带着高组长训了一顿。用字很客气，但把内容归纳起来便是：要把这事捅出去，没门。

“我都说了，你怎么就是不听呢。”在回科室的路上，高敏秀无奈地看着他，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“这份工作就是这样的，做人得圆滑才能不出差错。”

他抬起头：“但我们不是要纠正社会问题吗？”

“......这些问题，也不是我们能管的。”

从那天以后，他脸上的愁容便没怎么撤过——他们做着打击罪犯的工作，却要处处受制，连抓一个罪犯也要忌讳对方的势力。那他来到侦查科的初衷，真的能留住吗？

......

接到李镇赫的消息，急匆匆地去接对方时，他们发现他身上全都是伤，严重得还没走到他们跟前便晕倒在地。送去医疗队后，那边的人直感叹：“幸好来得不晚，性命是保住了，但那身伤还得看看情况。”

也许上天不会给一个人足够的好运，当被告知他的伤足以让他以后都只能待在后方时，科组一致陷入了沉默。

他们本来打算，在这次行动以后，把他放到先锋的位置上的。

在养伤期间，他反反覆覆说的，便是“为什么会被发现”和“我不甘心”。科组的气氛前所未有地低迷，韩奎真把他交代的每个细节反覆细想，也没找到是哪里出了差错。

Laberinto不知何时便发现新来的人是卧底，却一直装作不知情，甚至给他施展的机会，在他以为胜券在握，开展行动时，亲手把他打入地狱。也太心狠手辣了，下手之重，他纵是再厉害，亦只能死里逃生。

沮丧归沮丧，韩奎真发现科组里有两个位子总是空着，在经过新生训练场时找到那两个人，他们却不是在视察或是教导新生，而是绑上沙包投入高强度的训练。

他没挪脚步，直到宣叡仁抬眼看到他，转头去跟李东烈说话，他才移开视线，匆匆离去。

不过短短数个月，也还是那些人，但一切都在改变，平静的表面被生生撕开，露出內里那狰狞地冒着泡的染缸。

他好几次对自己的选择产生了怀疑，觉得待在侦查科违背自己的初衷，却找不到更适合自己的事可做。

李镇赫的伤刚好便回来科室，只是昔日的沉得住气彷佛就此被留在过去，整个科组都弥漫着急躁的氛围，争执变得再常见不过。

前辈去边聚餐边解决问题，李东烈则约韩奎真一起下班。在印象中，似乎是第一次。

“奎真哥，有心事的话不妨说出来。”

他起初不愿说，李东烈便说自己的事，提到想辞职，提到理念相违，也许“同类”的意识真的有种魔力，他那天跟对方说了很久的话。

“但我不知道可以去哪里。有时候我想，也许Laberinto都比我们勇敢，至少他们不会束手束脚的，连个人都不能抓。”

李东烈只是看了他一眼。

之后每每想起当时的情景，韩奎真都是一副羞愧的神色——他一个攻读心理学的，居然被门外汉给忽悠，把自己心中所想都交代了。

最后，他还是递了辞职信。

高敏秀拈着信封，久久没回过神来，下意识地问：“为什么？”

如果说侦查科有他放不下的人，那便是高敏秀。辞职以后，他的心就会跟人一样失去归处，可他舍不得斩断这份情，便一直拖到现在。

直到他意识到，必须得舍弃自己拥有的东西。才能守住自己当初的意志。科组的气氛日渐浮躁，各人好像都有自己的想法，他被排斥在外，心理战术在衬托下也变得温吞。

他似乎无法再在此施展抱负了。

**他以为只要拥有希望，便能守得云开见日，那是他不知道，希望都是昙花一现的。**

“抱歉，高组长。”

高敏秀良久没说话。

“......你可知道，走出这里，有些人不会再让你活着。”

他当然知道，染缸里的怪物会把猎物吃抹干净。

所以，以另一个染缸来制衡，也不失为一个办法。

他在侦查科最后一次出任务，还是参与对Laberinto的追捕。一阵子不见，李东烈已经站到他们的对立面，出招技法丝毫不见昔日节制的影子，把谨慎的侦查科打得无法近身。

谁都没有说话，但他能感觉到，李东烈的视线频频落在他身上，催促着他。

于是，他在诸位前辈的视线中一步步走向对面，无视背后的呼喊和骂声，李东烈笑着将一对手枪塞给他，他低头去看，对方没戴扳指，恰巧露出拇指侧小小的一个羽毛花纹。

那是Laberinto的标记。

“回去再说吧。”

他最后转头看了眼，昔日同伴的眼里是恨意，是不理解——就连高敏秀，也无法理解他的选择。

那就这样吧。

**心里的那朵昙花，是该凋谢了。**

......

“那哥是想试试Laberinto吗？”

一起下班的那天晚上，李东烈也只是开个玩笑，没想到对方说：“Laberinto又不是随便能进的，哪能让我试试啊。”

“啊？你还真的想试？”他的左手垂着，指节向内，碰上自己的扳指，“不过，哥的脑袋很好用，Laberinto的人应该会很喜欢你。”

韩奎真不以为意：“说什么胡话......”声音却在看见他的拇指后戛然而止。

借着路灯的光，当然是看得清楚，李东烈那举着的拇指，那平日戴着扳指的拇指，内侧有个白色的羽毛纹身。

拥有这种纹身的，就只有Laberinto的成员。即使是去纹身店，也没有店员会给纹上白色的羽毛纹身。

“要跟Laberinto走的话，我无任欢迎。不过站到敌对阵营，就意味着要跟高组长成为敌人了。”

韩奎真看着眼前的笑脸，缓了好一会儿，才道：“你倒不怕我把你的身分捅出来。”

“若不是我留有后手，又怎么会跟你坦白身分？”李东烈反问，“再说，那么多人追杀你，我们要把你解决掉，也是很轻松的事啊。”

这作风倒真是Laberinto的风格。看着对方脸上的意气风发，他也笑了，干脆地握上对方的手。

他也只有这条路才能保证自己活下来了。也许随着时间，他总会忘记心里那个身影吧。

也许。


	3. Scattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外 : 过早接受残酷现实的李东烈，和他曾经想要守住的，对他无条件地好的那两个人。

**虽然谁都不知道，但李东烈其实羡慕过高敏秀和韩奎真。**

**01**

他是被金辰昱捡回Laberinto的，不过那时候还不叫Laberinto，毕竟当时金辰昱和卢秀一只是高中生而已。

总之，先省略过程，无处可去的他以为得到好心人相助，谁知原来是上了艘贼船。虽然两个哥哥待他不薄，他们作案是他们的事，李东烈还能无忧无虑地念书，但他心里很清楚，现在的安稳早晚是得还回去。

特别是几年过去，他们一直不让他做些什么，连晚来的李欢喜都跟着他们行动了，他越是不安——不会是什么重大的任务要交给他吧。

还真的让他给猜中了。金辰昱让他先搬出去独居，考进警校，想办法被指派到侦查科里摸清底细时，他真的想不干跑路。可看哥那眼神，如果他敢拒绝，应该连自己怎么死的都不知道。

他试图作最后一丝挣扎：“为什么偏偏是我，不是李欢喜......”

“你很能忍，比他合适。”金辰昱的脸上彷佛写着一行大字：去吧，你报恩的时候到了。

他只好哀怨地把屋子里的人都扫视了遍，轮到看着李欢喜的时候，就更哀怨了——没办法，他怕被两个哥哥给削了，只敢对着同年朋友摆脸色。

当然，他也不是不明事理的孩子，只是想到要去警校那种能把人扒掉一层皮的地方，心情是不太好。

后来想想，他是真佩服金辰昱的先见之明。除了对方，谁都没想到闹着玩的几个人会发展到后来人尽皆知的地步，被侦查科咬着不放吧。

**02**

在如同家长的两个哥哥要求下，他断去与他们的联系，考进警校，每天起早贪黑捱教官的鞭子。教官的鞭子不轻，但他不捱就没有活路，无论如何都得硬撑着——他想，长时间下来就不觉得疼了吧。

到毕业季的时候，听说侦查科一下招了两个人，那两人进科组以后，让侦查科也出了会风头，他们路过的时候，他旁边的同学便会八卦地拿手肘撞一撞他。

“诶，是侦查科的前辈。”

他看过去，年轻的身影在眼前缓缓经过，为首的男子转过头来，发现好奇的目光后便颔首回礼。明明是他嗤之以鼻的所谓风度，放到这些人身上倒不太惹人讨厌。

他还以为侦查科里的人都是伪君子，看来不尽如此。

不过，“你说说，进侦查科是不是得长到一米八以上啊？”他看了看几人的身量，一时担心自己那白纸黑字写着的178会被拒之门外。

“不啊，你看，有两个前辈站在那边，只是被挡住了。”

是他的错觉吗？同僚说出这句话后，他好像感受到哪里有道锐利的视线，直勾勾地看过来，彷佛空气都低了几度。

慎重起见，他已经很久没跟哥哥们联系了，毕竟不能留下任何往来的证据。上回还是几经转折，告知一声已经考进警校，也不知道是谁回了句“有空回来看看”。

也太气人了，他要是能回去看看，也不至于在训练场上不动声色地套出Laberinto的情报。

不过他装作曾经遭Laberinto毒手的样子，倒是意外收获了教官的关照（没有引号）。教官看他很想进侦查科“报仇雪恨”的样子，加上他的能力确实出众，便说日后会为侦查科的人引荐一下。

侦查科那边过来的人有点眼熟，他想了想，是那次回过头跟他们打招呼的那位，教官做过介绍，他便不卑不亢地躬了躬身：“高组长好。”

他听见教官在旁边说，敏秀啊，这孩子资质挺好的，应该能补上你们部门的空位。对方浅笑着，瞥了他一眼，问：“能做一轮测试吗？”

那抹浅笑一度成为他的噩梦，午夜梦回都会吓醒那种。

因为在那之后，高敏秀逢是过来，都会让他做测试。他表面上欣然答允，心里可使劲叫苦：他都快不想跑了，怎么这人还不放过他啊？

好不容易熬到课程结束，高敏秀也终于向他抛出橄榄枝。

**03**

他便是在进侦查科时正式跟韩奎真打照面的。

作为出色的侦查科成员，教官上课都要特意提到这个人的心理战术很厉害，给对方冠上一个“侦查科二把手”的名衔。然而，作为职场同僚真正接触到对方后，才发现跟自己想象出的形象不怎么一样。

所谓的“侦查科二把手”，不太爱独自出风头，不过爱给组长冲咖啡，还爱不自觉地瞪他。那眼神活像要吃人，李东烈差点以为自己是破坏美满婚姻的小三。

如果他是有眼力见的普通孩子，此刻早就改道去找金宇硕讨教问题了，可他比较坏心眼，以往又不能捉弄谁，于是看韩奎真眼底抓狂却又不能发作的样子便成为他的新乐趣。

直到有天他又去找高敏秀，对方把他迎进会议室，边指导边瞧他幸灾乐祸的脸色，终于没忍住道：“你也别太为难奎真了。”

他默默在心里翻了个白眼。行，双向暗恋，互相为对方着想，他不应该在这里当恶婆婆，虽然他也不是。低头去看手上批改好的文件，随口一道：“行，我也不碍着你们办公室恋爱了。”

没听到对方回话，他抬眼一看，看着那张脸上纠结着要不要否认的神色，更加气人了。走出会议室的时候，就坐在旁边的金宇硕都瞠了瞠目：“怎么，范德批评你了吗？”

他想自己的脸应该黑得像锅底吧。

不过，他倒也不是没有眼力见，有意无意地跟韩奎真提起一遍过后，没再打扰他们眉来眼去，每次都改道去找金宇硕了。

其实他本来就不是侦查科的人，大可不必这样，但他看着那两个人，总会想到自己再也没有机会与人如此亲近。

在刀尖上度过一生的人，与全世界为敌的人，所有羁绊都会成为他的软肋。敌人又如何呢，不妨碍他们，他当是抵消些许自己一生的过错了。

他当时也没想到，自己最后会亲手拆散他们。他穷极一生做过那么多坏事，唯一觉得抱歉的，便是改变了他们的人生轨迹。

**04**

他作为一个卧底，不可能忘记自己的正事。新人是个打探消息的好幌子，时间充足，足以让他摸清侦查科的内部，但他还在等。

一是等不动声色地分裂他们的机会，毕竟他这行去得太久，不多捞点成果都觉得不值；二是等那个一直空着的位置，那个他们说着是已离职的同事，却特意空出来的位置。

“也许他会回来呢，所以就留着了。”问起时，宣叡仁笑得一脸勉强。

他们掩护得是真不错，他差点信了。

即使他看到韩奎真捣鼓Laberinto的画像，问起多出一个人的事时，韩奎真也完美地圆过去；即使与Laberinto对阵，他们看见那边新来的人时流露的震惊和愤怒，也是真的挑不出错，就是看着叛徒的神情。他觉得应该给侦查科颁个最佳演技奖，他们提防着所有人，包括他们心中已经认定是自己人的他，几乎把他骗过。

他们唯一骗不过的，是他的直觉。侦查科里的关系太好了，他一直都没等到下手的时机，李镇赫不可能走得这么不动声色，转头却加入敌方阵营。

资料库里还留着那人的资料，上面标明是已离职的同事，但他仔细翻阅过，对方离职前只有Laberinto此一败笔，再一对比，对方以前的做事手法一直带到Laberinto里——

怎么想也想不通吧。谁会在这种情况下投靠以前的敌人，却还一直沿用自己以前做事的方式。如果想抹去过往，正常人都不会将过往的东西带进新的生活。

想想侦查科也挺倒霉的。别说是普通新人不会关注这点小事，如果他不是Laberinto的人，也不会如此多疑，让他发现那是个卧底。

一定是金辰昱又随便捡人回去了。从高中时代开始捡了一个又一个，这回连敌人都给捡进去，真不知道他是怎么想的。开动物之家吗？

但他还是得给对方捎个消息。他也是卧底，知道得站稳脚跟才方便行事，赶在李镇赫下手前，时间肯定是足够的。

于是他精心策划了一场行动。

Laberinto的线索不知道是谁放出来的，也许是那个卧底，也许是总知道他在想什么的金辰昱，反正他抓住了这个机会。

他知道谁最沉不住气，趁着跟金宇硕亲近时有意无意地挑起对方的情绪，再在会议上跟高敏秀为了攻守策略狠狠吵了一架。

一触即发。

当然，之所以能这么顺利，也因为都是沉不住气的年轻人，与Laberinto对上的时间长了，一直处于精神紧张的状态，他要挑断绷紧的弦，算不上一件难事。

两个人去闯Laberinto，那几人彷佛一直都在等着猎物，他装出惊慌的模样，在与金辰昱对上时边打边说悄悄话。

“哥，那个李镇赫......”他话都说出口了，却不知道该怎么表达才是最好——金辰昱对捡来的孩子爱护得很，万一不相信他说的话，又该怎么办呢？

对方的话却出乎他意料：“是卧底吧。你居然能发现啊，不过哥有收拾他的办法。”

“啊？”

原来是他多此一举了？

“你就不用操心了，回去养伤吧。”

金辰昱划在他手臂上的伤口一点也没留情面，虽是只伤到表面，却疼得他半个月不敢用受伤的那只手。

早知道就不特地跑一趟了，还得活受罪。

不久后，韩奎真和高敏秀被上头的人训斥，他特意留了个心眼，发现韩奎真在那之后的情绪一直低迷。

李镇赫被送回来的时候，他看过伤势，在心里倒吸一口凉气——也太狠了。该说不愧是高中时代就没安好心的哥哥，要是当初他没忍住收拾东西跑回去，也许也会被打成那样子。

后来他也没做多少事，毕竟卧底任务彻底失败，所有人都更心浮气躁。他只需要坐享其成，顺便再小使一下离间，给侦查科添个堵。

离间计的对象，是苦恼自己前路的韩奎真。

其实他更觉得自己是在做顺水人情，反正对方都存着离开侦查科的心，他只是为对方指一条明路。

但正如韩奎真觉得自己被套话得彻彻底底，他也觉得自己被韩奎真给蛊惑了，才会冒着风险把一身正气的青年给邀请进Laberinto——搞不好的话，便是赔了夫人又折兵。

幸好韩奎真没存着当卧底的心思。

他以前曾打趣金辰昱和卢秀一是要开动物园吗，捡了一个又一个孩子，可没想到下一次捡孩子的，却是他自己。

当卢秀一举起拳头跟他说“你要是看错人了，知道是什么后果吧”的时候，他是当真怕得要命。

倒是没有后悔。毕竟结合他了解的，韩奎真要是想骗他，进来做卧底的话，他不可能看不出来。

他不过是觉得可惜。

韩奎真跟着他们离开，回眸扫过高敏秀时，他即使只是旁观，彷佛也能感觉到对方压在心底的难过。

他们再也不可能在一起了。

**05**

韩奎真什么都好，除了他的心病不怎么好——他的人是在正常运作没错，但他的心却像是丢在侦查科某个人的座位上似的，没法再找回来。

李东烈想，也许自己真的做错了，也许把韩奎真留在侦查科里，是对方更想要的结果。每到此时，韩奎真倒是急着否认，说他留在那里才是痛苦，至于在那里产生的情感，也终有一日会放下。

不过只能嘴上说说，毕竟人不能对每种情感都收放自如，他能忍着在腰间纹身带来的疼痛，却不能忍着对高敏秀的想念。

时间长了，也不知道想念的是人，还是那段人生中最美好的时光。

“也许这些时间都是偷来的吧。”他偶尔这样说，每到那个时候，身上总有种淡淡的凄戚。

他带着Laberinto东躲西藏，让侦查科的人永远也发现不了他们，直到一朵蓝玫瑰，终于让他乱了阵脚。

李东烈觉得他看蓝玫瑰的眼神有点奇怪，怔住的目光像在哪里见到过似的，但对方的情绪一向都隐藏得很好，只要不松口，他也看不出个所然来。

所以他也没发现，韩奎真藉着心病，悄悄把主动权都交到他的手上。他却没有对方的心思来得缜密，不久便被敌人揪到行踪。 

他想，其实也没什么，他也不是吃素的，大不了与侦查科那群人同归于尽——没想到，韩奎真会赶过来，以自己来掩护他离开。

他心不在焉，靠着责任感支撑自己的精神，险险从宣叡仁和金宇硕的追捕底下逃脱，与金辰昱连系上的时候，只问了一句：“为什么？”

他没想到金辰昱会向韩奎真报信。他太了解这个从小便照顾着他的大哥了，若是要保住韩奎真，是怎么都不会向对方提起的。现在提起，分明是让韩奎真赶过来，以性命相救。

金辰昱沉吟片刻。

“东烈，你也知道的，他的心不在这里，强留下他也是徒劳。”

李东烈当然知道，但他无法接受，也不愿承认。他向韩奎真许诺过未来，对方的时间却永远停在那天，一直觉得在Laberinto的光阴是偷来的。

对方带着他们躲开侦查科的追捕，心思却都在高敏秀身上，思念故人却永不能相见，他不清楚这种情感，只能看着对方痛苦。

结果如他所料，韩奎真再也没有回来。

其实从韩奎真叛变那刻开始，那个笑得腼腆，满腔正义感，有一身才华偏不知道自己多有魅力的懵懂少年，是再也不会回来了。

韩奎真所做的，不过是将自己认为是"偷来"的东西还回去而已，但李东烈不甘心。知道侦查科不能再动Laberinto以后，他变着法子在敌人面前晃悠，可心里那道带着遗憾的结，终究是无法解开。

对于当时没有阻止韩奎真动手的高敏秀，他是带了点怨怼的。一直到很久以后，对方都请辞了，他仍是愤愤不平——对方想必不知道，韩奎真努力那么久，却还是放不下他，为了见他一面，甘愿把自己的性命交上去。

李东烈没有想到，韩奎真不止是想会会高敏秀，更是想报答在他眼中算不上什么的知遇之恩。没有斗志的人难以再进步，但李东烈还有很多时间，即使是在心理领域上，也总会变得比自己优秀。

**06**

李东烈梦回他在侦查科的那段时光了。

他出去送了趟文件，再回到办公室时，发现里面就只剩下两个人，韩奎真把热腾腾的咖啡搁在高敏秀桌上，勾起一个笑容。

“熬着就别喝冷饮了，组长也是血肉之躯，得为自己的身体着想。”

三言两语便把对方蹙起的眉间抚平，高敏秀抬眼去看，朝他招了招手：“你过来看看，这个思路对吗？”

韩奎真倒真凑过去看了。半响，嘴边的笑容更欢，伸出手来指：“对的，不过我觉得这里更像是......”

一个认真讲解，一个认真聆听；讲者是下属，听者才是上司。但奇怪的是，这幅场景却很和谐，没看出谁的心惊胆战或者不情愿。

“奎真。” “嗯？”

仰视碰上俯视的眼神，变得有点闪躲，本来在心里打好的草稿作废，只好随便找些话：“晚饭有着落了吗？”

“——我有三明治垫着肚子的。”

心跳漏了一拍，是谁都听不到的秘密。李东烈看出来了，却配合他们，从不去揭他们的底。

睁开眼睛时，心如乱麻，他从沙发上起来，盯着对角的位置，突然有点想把那朵蓝玫瑰翻出来。

事实上，他也拿了钥匙，把自己当初丢在地库里的密封罐，重新放回原位。他承认自己是不想睹物思人，毕竟蓝玫瑰承载过韩奎真那些不能告诉别人的心思，可没想到他把蓝玫瑰放到床头柜，才赫然发现，花凋谢了。

真是奇了怪了，明明这朵是永生花，不是他找来冒充的货色——他更多的是心惊，脑海浮现不好的预感，彷佛心里有什么正随着玫瑰的凋谢逐渐消失。

很久以前，他夺得蓝玫瑰的保管权的那天，金辰昱便悄悄告诉过他，这朵蓝玫瑰的玄机。

蓝玫瑰的花语是不可能。拥有它的人抱着越大的遗憾，花便开得越盛，而当遗憾跨越障碍，在某程度上化为“可能”的时候，它才会凋谢。

说到李东烈的遗憾——

一个手滑他差点抓不住罐身，也无暇理会外界的风吹草动，只是喃喃自语：“怎么可能呢？”

他那么想再成就的缘份，已经阴阳相隔，怎么会有任何可能？

而且，那也是他永远的遗憾了。在大人的世界里，曾经不计较任何回报，单纯对他好的两个人，再也不能听他说话，何况是像当初那般，挡在他的身前。

那样的人，这世间也只有两个而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里，把整个故事交代出来了。好像很久没写得这么......隐晦？生怕用字直白一点，线索再明确一点，便会破坏故事的氛围，所以只能小心。
> 
> 故事里的亲密42，没有承诺，也不能明目张胆，明明是再平淡不过，没有半分逾矩的相处，却偏偏在东烈的心中泛起涟漪。
> 
> 在他的世界，从被捡到开始，对他的好都是需要付出回报的。愿意对他好的人不多，所以只有两个例外，奎真和敏秀，都是单纯地对后辈好——需要他的才能，但照顾他也不是为了留住他的心，好让他为侦查科效力，只是出于人之本性，觉得他年纪尚小，需要多些关照。
> 
> 因为对他们的印象很好，自然会觉得他们之间隐约的情愫是件好事。他们之间不会谈到利益，只是除了他们，这个世界都是互相利用的。
> 
> 一个擅长隐忍，一个则坚持自己的抱负，终究不是太亲密的关系，不了解造成无数的误会，注定他们无法在一起。东烈意识到这点，却为了保住奎真，成为拆散他们的契机，纵使不是他的错，他们的结局也会成为他的遗憾。
> 
> 况且，他本来很期待两人作为这世俗的例外，他们的心意能够推动他们在一起。
> 
> 他救了奎真，奎真念着他的恩，却不知道，他此举本来也算报恩。奎真把自己所学教给他，却不知道比起学会这些，比起成为一个成年人，他更想这个自己视为哥哥的人一直待在他身边。
> 
> 在这局势中，他也只是个被带着跑的小孩，作为旁观者，他无可奈何。
> 
> 三个主角，没有谁比谁好，都在这世俗受过太多的伤了。


	4. 贖罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Rose後續，在死後世界再遇的故事。
> 
> 做人不能太殘忍，我要補一個Happy Ending。

00

叮咚。叮咚叮咚叮咚。

「是，現在馬上就來 —— 」在酒店大堂收拾用具的服務生應了一聲，又往櫃檯處那個若隱若現的身影扯了一嗓子，「韓奎珍，你別找東西了，先把客人迎進來！」

櫃門「啪」地關上，韓奎珍扶好眼鏡，從櫃檯探出身子，穿過吊著的燈泡，略過一桌桌舒適的靠椅，踩著毛茸茸的地毯，握好把手，控制衝得過猛的力道，然後才緩緩拉開門，行了一個標準的彎腰鞠躬：「歡迎光臨敝店。」

「 ...... 」皮鞋就踩在他眼下的地磚上，來者卻沒有說話，垂著的手指微僵。

他倒也不是沒接待著這種不說話的客人，要不是活著的時候啞了，就是生命跟嗓子一起被意外帶走，或者往好的方向想，只是這位客人生性沉默 —— 反正他都見過了。歛了歛神，他抬起頭，下一瞬間，溫柔的應對都卡在腦袋裏，嘴倒是張開了，卻組織不了語言。

眼裏映出的是他再熟悉不過的身影。嘴角有淺淡的血痕，在白皙的皮膚上更為明顯；對方穿了一身海藍的西裝，看到裏頭繫著紅黑相間的領帶時，他睜大了眼睛。

「高組長 ...... 」他不自覺喃出那個名字，那個他以為自己在忙碌中逐漸忘記的名字。

「奎珍君。」對方總算說話了，避開他的眼睛，指尖踡起，縮成放在身後的拳頭。

問題一下子湧上喉頭，他幾乎忘了自己還在工作中，直到聽得前輩在裏頭的吼聲：「韓奎珍，你倒是把客人帶進來啊！不知道鬼界門口晚上多冷嗎！？」

01

這世上是以人界為中心，由天界與鬼界配合著運轉的。所有生物在人界度過一生後，極少數得悟真理，飛升到遠離紅塵的天庭，得到能夠為生人實現願望的神力；大多數則是死了以後，走過三途川來到鬼界，等候地府的審判。

鬼界有眾多酒店，供鬼魂在審判前暫住。有的只接受從人界孝敬過來的紙錢，負責維持鬼界的收入；有的則不收房費，為客人提供最好的服務。後者當然也有所求，這種慈善般的運營方式能為老闆攢下功德，在鬼界少受幾年的苦，若是積的功德夠多，轉生時也許還有福報。

而在這類酒店工作的員工，當然也能分得功德，店內不愁吃穿，不時還有地府加派的福利 —— 幾乎是所有鬼都夢寐以求的工作。

韓奎珍倒沒有夢寐以求，他剛來鬼界時還是一副丟了魂的模樣，嚇得酒店職員以為來了個只有軀殼的鬼。倒是酒店老闆見到他，先是好好端詳了一番，看得他心裏幾乎都要發毛，才移開視線。

「看你挺適合在這工作的，先在這養好傷，什麼時候有興趣了，就再來找我吧。」

剛死不久的鬼身上都帶著死前留下的傷，他那會是被偵查科追趕，自己一槍崩了頭，真沒想到死後還得讓人給他包扎。幸好都只是皮外傷，他已經感覺不到痛了，那殘破不堪的心意，也已經刺不著他不會跳動的心臟。

他後來聽說，像他這種生前做過不好的事，最想要「贖罪」的鬼魂，因為足夠誠懇，也能踏踏實實地積功德。但他到底想要贖什麼罪呢，是對帶他脫離偵查科那孩子的愧疚，還是對他所愛之人造成的傷害？

縱使抱著疑惑，他最終還是應下了工作，成為酒店的員工。找回神智以後，他根本就閒不住，他年少便加入偵查科，其後到犯罪集團好一番輾轉，生前思考得太多，這習慣一時也改不過來，倒不如打個工，也算是贖罪吧。

贖他那還不清的罪孽。

一切本來都很順利，他換上帶著馬甲的正裝，誠心誠意地接待每一位客人，都是生面孔，沒有人在意他的過去，沒有人在意他的贖罪 —— 但是，高敏秀居然來到了這裏。

本該有光明前途的刑警，把罪犯「就地正法」的人民英雄，居然來到生人絕對無法踏足的鬼界，帶著嘴角乾涸的血跡和慘白的臉色。

身上沒有其他傷痕，也沒有怨氣或遺憾，韓奎珍瞥了眼對方，看見那抹淡淡的微笑，有種從未看透對方的感覺。

筆芯劃在紙上的聲響伴著他不起波瀾的嗓音，「高敏秀，性別男，富川市出身，出生於 1996 年 5 月 19 日，職業是刑警 ...... 客人，這些資料沒錯吧？」

高敏秀似是要點頭，卻頓了頓，手指伸到

表格上職業一欄，緩道：「這裏寫無職吧，我辭去刑偵的工作了。」

辭職，那是什麼時候的事呢？他為什麼要放棄加身的榮冕，甚至自己的性命？

韓奎珍閉了閉眼，再睜開時，在職業旁寫上「無職」。說上一聲「失禮了」，翻過手腕，把上頭印著的數字照抄到死亡日期的一欄。

「那麼，以下的問題您可以選擇不回答，但我們也可能向地府索取資料。能請您告訴我們，您的死因嗎？」說到最後，他的聲音顫了顫，眼睛一直死盯手上的白紙黑字，生怕一不小心抬眸，建起的心理防線會就此崩潰。

他聽見對方的語氣很輕，彷彿是把前生煩惱全都卻下般的輕：「自殺罷了。奎珍君也知道的，從那種地方離開，只有死路一條，我不想把性命交到別人手上。」

他的筆頓住，好像突然忘記了怎麼寫字，只能聽見嘆氣聲，不帶溫度的指節從他手中拿過紙筆，把他不知曉的結局以兩個字輕輕帶過。

「給，房卡，您的房間在五樓，我為您帶路吧。」

「 ...... 不用，我自己上去就好，你也很尷尬吧。」高敏秀取過房卡，在起身前問了一句，「我想問，在那邊的是叡仁嗎？他也來了？」

韓奎珍順著他的目光看去，升降機裏走出了兩隻鬼，在前頭帶路的人是跟他一樣的馬甲正裝，馬甲卻一個鈕子都沒扣上，棕髮看起來很柔軟，跟那雙大眼睛還有兔牙配搭起來，倒像一隻惹人憐愛的小動物。

跟偵查科的宣叡仁長著一模一樣的臉。

他搖了搖頭：「不是，那位好像是以前的劍客。」繼而站起身來，往那道身影喊，「前輩，畢竟要出去，還是把鈕扣扣上吧！」

那邊也喊了回來：「我的事不用你管，小兔崽子！」手上倒是麻利地扣好了馬甲，然後才拉開大門，鞠躬著把客人送出去。

高敏秀眨了眨眼。

「那也挺像的。」

「阿嚏！」富川火車站內，宣叡仁攏了攏身上的大衣，「是我身體變弱了嗎？室內都能著涼？」

李昌賢看了他一眼，「說不定有人在講你壞話。」

「宣組長，要不要多添條圍巾？」誰指了指旁邊商店櫥窗裏那戴著圍巾的模特兒。

「得了吧，還叫什麼組長，人都走了，還不如解散 ...... 」他頓了下，「不對啊，解散了也得在那些討厭鬼手下工作，算了。」

身側的機器吹出風來，吹起他大衣的一角，露出裏頭全黑的正裝。

那是參加葬禮才會穿的衣服。

02

「韓奎珍，昨天那個高高瘦瘦的客人指名你去泡咖啡，我們換一下崗位。」

一大清早上崗接待，一位客人都還沒迎進門，韓奎珍就被攆到餐廳。他甫抬眼就能看見高敏秀，對方獨自一人坐著看報紙，手邊只有一杯清水，對方恰好也抬頭，與他視線相交。

「要一杯冰美式，謝謝。」

他也很久沒為誰泡過咖啡了，在咖啡機前遊移的手指略顯生疏，到冰美式被端到對方手邊，聽見杯身與冰塊一聲清脆的碰撞後，他的袖子便被攥住。

「能陪我聊個天嗎？」高敏秀的語氣很溫和。他注意到對方的衣服換了一身，臉色也沒初來時那般嚇人，看來是好好休息過了。

有誰會主動找仇敵聊天嗎？還是說，高敏秀其實有那麼一點點，不想與他為敵的心情？韓奎珍抱著托盤，猶豫了下，見餐廳裏沒有其他客人，才拉開面前的椅子：「如果組長能告訴我辭職的原因，無論什麼我都陪你聊。」

「 ...... 」

高敏秀一直盯著他，卻沒有開口，直到餐廳門口的嘈雜打破了靜謐，韓奎珍也就站起身來，說著「看來是我誤會了」便離開座位，沒有再看那邊一眼。

然而，之後幾天，他都被高敏秀指名去泡冰美式。又一次將咖啡杯擱在桌上時，他一恍神，眼前的畫面便與前生的辦公室重合。

那時的他依舊穿著西裝，頸前掛著職員證，每逢加班都會泡一杯咖啡，擱到組長的辦公桌上，笑問：『高組長，辛苦了，有我能幫上忙的地方嗎？』

『啊，正好，替我核對一下這份會議紀錄吧，雖然有點大材小用了。』

『怎麼會。』

白皙的指節夾著一疊紙張，遞到他的眼前，他以指尖接過，不慎擦到那稍微起繭的指側，便像被燙了般快速收回手指，丟下一句結巴的「那我先去工作了」便逃離現場，以免臉頰騰起的熱度被覺察。

那時的他，想把羞於啟齒的話訴諸對方，但不及時機到來，他們便陰差陽錯地站到了對立面。至於他想說的，也再沒有說出口的資格。

「怎麼了？」

他回過神來，對上高敏秀疑惑的眼神，搖了搖頭：「沒什麼，請慢用。」不會跳動的心臟，也在此時刺痛了一下。

對，他們直到死前都站在對立面，即使把同樣的事做上千百遍，也回不到相安無事的曾經。

曾經欲蓋彌彰的戀慕，也在永恆中歸零，停在生前最後一刻。

他特地做了張告示，就貼在餐廳的收銀櫃檯，寫著「不提供指名服務」。回到原來的崗位，一如既往地為推門而入的客人登記，但心裏總是不太踏實，彷彿少了什麼。

一天又一天，他始終繃著張苦瓜臉，迎上劍客前輩「你這張臉是要趕跑客人嗎」的質問，把心底的感覺道出，換來一記在肩上的狠拍，差點把他魂魄都震飛。

「避開想見的人，日後只會更加後悔。虧你生前還那麼厲害，洞悉人心，現在倒不如我了。」

他微微抬眼。對啊，也許是在鬼界風平浪靜慣了，現在遇上棘手的事情，他居然選擇了逃避 ——

不，也許由始至終，他都在逃避。從偵查科逃到 Laberinto ，從生逃至死路，如今也在避開曾讓他牽腸掛肚的故人。

可是，一次又一次，逃避有為他帶來什麼好處嗎？

想到這裏，他深吸一口氣，起身便走往升降機的方向，只匆匆留下一句：「多謝前輩指點。」

03

咚，咚，咚。指節敲在櫃檯上，發出規律而沉悶的聲響，韓奎珍瞥了一眼，忙別過了頭。

「所以，你沒去找那位客人，而是自己反思去了！？」

嗓音一來便拔高了，他在旁邊縮了縮肩，小聲反駁：「工作時間可不能蹺班，我就在餐廳當值，誰知他沒來 ...... 」

他甫踏進餐廳，就把先前的告示撤了，看了眼外頭剛破曉的天色，想著差不多到高敏秀起床的時候，那人肯定得來杯咖啡，結果等到冰美式裏的冰都融得差不多了，連一片衣襬都沒看著。

那可是他特地掐著點泡的啊，真是不想人來的時候來得勤，想人來的時候又沒影了。

餐廳也沒有其他客人，他就待在那裏思考生前事，恍惚想起往日無數個瞬間，他都是躺在軟沙發上，視線穿過嬌豔的藍玫瑰，去看那個虛有一身清冷，其實總是笑著的人。

最後數年光陰，他一直等待著對方，晝夜、季節的交替，落葉、飄雪的美景，於他都已索然無味。他的眼裏，只剩下一道身影。

本以為自我了結便不用再受等待的煎熬，結果兜兜轉轉，該贖的罪還是會一個不落地找上他。

前輩的嘮叨還在耳邊，在內線鈴聲戛然響起時才歇下去，溫聲對電話那端的客人叮囑幾句，話筒擱回原處後，伸出手指直指向他：「 519 號房的客人想熟悉一下附近，你帶他出去吧。」

韓奎珍心裏噗通一聲。

他親自辦的入住登記，親手遞的客房鑰匙，又怎會不知道，高敏秀入住的是跟生日同一個號碼的 519 號房。

「這邊是鬼界門口，還是有點冷的，徘徊的生靈會被擋在外面。不要跟他們說話，否則他們就回不去人界了。

「這條街賣一些古市小玩意，上元節是最熱鬧的，不少從前就來的老前輩都喜歡這裏。

「這裏賣吃的，旁邊是書店和服裝店。通常會用紙幣付款，身無分文者則取功德，當然客人您是前者 ...... 」

韓奎珍說得喉嚨都渴了，往旁邊擱下手，對店員道：「隨便來一杯，帳記酒店上。」

話音落下，抿了抿唇，還是不敢看向旁邊那位打量著周遭的客人。從出來起對方就不發一語，他也讀不懂對方的表情，但高敏秀不笑的模樣太嚴肅，他都覺得自己像被針扎著，渾身不自在。

莫不是生了他的氣？因為他生對方的氣了，所以對方也禮尚往來一下 —— 這樣不太好吧。

茶杯被塞進晾著的手心，他喝了口，沒嘗出味道來。悄悄瞄了眼對方，還是硬著頭皮問：「客人，可是我們招待不周了？」

回應他的只有一個不太自然的搖頭。

他費了不少勁把快到嘴邊的「說一句話不行嗎」壓下去，邊走邊在心中默念三遍對方是客人，嘴上卻也沒把對方真當成客人：「怎麼現在就輪到你躲著我了呢？你不想見我的話，我就跟前輩換回來，也免得你不高興。」

說完才發現自己還在大街上，這副興師問罪的架勢有損酒店聲譽，但他們恰好停在巷前，應該也沒幾個鬼聽得清他的話。

「我不是那個意思。」眼前人的神情一言難盡，卻開口解釋了，「那什麼，我以為你還在氣頭上，只是被迫帶我出來的。」

他想起了餐廳裏禁止指名的標示，想起自己一再而三從對方眼前逃離的行為，想起對方一直以來的遷讓，回憶定格在冰冷的槍口抵在腦門時，他無法看懂，心裏卻實打實地揪了一下的眼神。

他們好像一點也不了解彼此。情愫被層層誤會裹著，從生前糾纏到死後，成了讓人束手無策的死結。

他從喉間艱澀地擠出幾個字：「我是自願的。」

04

韓奎珍是個很溫柔的人。雖然總會逃開，雖然總帶著點拘㨷，但對別人總不吝嗇，對誰都很禮貌，笑容裏一點雜質也容不下。

把慣在陽光下淋浴的人推入陰暗的小巷，讓純粹的笑容揉進沉珠的始作俑者，是殘酷的命運，也是他。生前最後一次見到對方時，對方眼裏沒了閃爍的光，沒了可以追逐的夢想，只剩下一潭死水。

他只能眼睜睜看著死水乾涸，永遠閉上了雙眼，剩下荒地一塊墓碑，提示著曾經有這麼一個人存在過。

他曾經去看過對方，放下一捧百合，還沒來得及傾訴衷腸，就被後方一聲凌厲的「高敏秀，你還敢來啊！」打斷。

「我為什麼不能來？」他蹙起雙眉，轉身打量眼前也捧著一束花的少年，「他是為誰而死的，我都看在眼裏。」對方都能來了，為什麼他不能，真沒道理。

那天的風有點大，吹起對方大衣的衣領，待風過去，掩住半張臉的衣領垂落時，對方嘴邊勾起一個怎麼看都像嘲諷的笑容。

李東烈的語氣很冷：「他是為了誰而放棄求生意志的，我也看在眼裏。你再不離開，就別怪我動手了。」

他不想對韓奎珍最疼愛的弟弟動手，所以他不發一語地回到家裏，脫下外衣，開始思考對方那話的意思。

聽李東烈的語氣，韓奎珍不僅是一早就不想活了，而且箇中原因還跟他有關。可是，如果把他看得那般重要，當初又是為什麼離開得毫不留戀？

為了尋找答案，他推開備案室的門，在深處的紙箱裏找到還沒被銷毁的檔案。目光在韓奎珍的任務紀錄上徘徊半晌，最後一欄是當時閉檔的一項調查。

在腦海中拼命搜尋著記憶的碎片，總算是響起一段對話：

『這份工作就是這樣的，做人得圓滑才不會出差錯。』

『但我們不是要糾正社會問題嗎？』

『 ...... 這些問題，也不是我們能管的。』

現在細想，在他說完那句話後，對方眼中的光芒飄忽，似是慢慢暗了下去，但他當時也被上司狠狠訓過話，根本沒注意到不對勁。

高敏秀又想起韓奎珍初來偵查科時的一腔衝勁，叫他釣一個小的，他能把人家一鍋端，但到他投靠 Laberinto ，轉過來看自己的最後一眼，只剩下一縷放不下的留戀。

後來，高敏秀開始把手上的工作分攤給部門的其他人，再去掃墓的時候，恰巧又遇見李東烈，對方不忿地大步走來，卻在與他對上視線時消了氣。

「你 ...... 怎麼回事？想明白了？」

看對方那一臉狐疑，他想自己的神情一定很憔悴，大概就像當年的韓奎珍般，眼裏沒有一點光采。

他應該算是想明白了吧，但他這輩子可能都得不明白地過下去了。

「你是不是知道些什麼？」這可能是他步入社會後第二次失態，抓緊李東烈的肩膀不放，急切地想得知真相。

李東烈這回不慌了，又換上一副漫不經心的樣子，但開口說出的每一個字都在誅他的心：「你是說他以前就喜歡你的事，他離開偵查科以後每天只懂發愣的事，還是為了見你而替我打掩護的事？」

手指失了力氣，緩緩垂落，像對方輕顫著歛起的眼睫。

「快走，不要擾了哥的清靜。」

首先發現他那封辭職信的是宣叡仁，像兔子般張牙舞爪地質問他：「幹得好好的，辭什麼職？你是活膩了嗎？」

他嘴角勾起，迎著愕然的目光，溫柔的眼神穿透厚重的玻璃窗，彷彿在看某個不存在的地方，「應該是吧。」

他們都清楚辭職的後果，就像他當初對韓奎珍說的，走出這個沾滿血腥的染缸，總有怪物會楚把他們吃抹乾淨。他當年誅心的話，如今反彈到他身上，心臟在抽痛，深處卻有種奇妙的感覺。

像是牢籠裏的鳥終於斬斷鎖鏈，能在空中翱翔。

「我要去陪他了。」不管地獄多冷，也不管他們能不能再見，就當是一場贖罪。

他拿過辭職信，沒管身後宣叡仁氣急敗壞的嚷嚷，直接去敲上司辦公室的門。

他沒想到死後隨便往其中一間酒店的門口去站，就能碰上韓奎珍，但他能感覺對方身上的抗拒。他進一步強求，就是在讓對方死後也要受折磨，所以他選擇及時止損。

反正能見著面就已經很好了，再多一點都是奢求。對方在鬼界也過得好好的，看來他的出現不但不能陪著對方，還給人家造成困擾，打破了平靜安寧的生活。

自從餐廳不再接受指名，他就改點客房服務了。偶爾那張跟宣叡仁長得一模一樣的臉會在面前出現，為他放下餐點，又在他恍神的一瞬悄然離去。

直到前一天，對方主動開了話頭：「想待在韓奎珍的身邊，卻什麼都不跟他說，客人您這誠意不夠啊。」

他應聲抬頭，心中的苦澀都表露在臉上了：「您知道啊。」

「別看我這個樣子，在這待了幾百年，還有什麼看不透的呢。」對方輕笑，「客人，有空出去散個心吧，我們酒店也提供導覽服務的。」

他本來只是單純想散心，先熟悉一下地形，卻沒想到帶他出來的人正是韓奎珍。他也沒敢搭話，生怕讓對方更不高興，卻被對方連番反問，聽得他都懵了。

特別是最後那句「我是自願的」，聽得他差點五官扭曲 —— 原來他們一直都在互相誤會？生前到死後，能誤會到這一步，是不是有什麼世仇啊？

但都到這一步了，乾脆就破罐子破摔，別再鬧出更多誤會為好。

「那我也說個事吧。你之前問我為什麼辭職，其實是因為，我想陪你。」他看進對方的雙眼，「韓奎珍，我喜歡過你。」

世界的雜音都被摒除在外，只剩下幾乎無邊的沉默，他等了很久，總算等來一句：「我也喜歡過高組長。」

05

那天以後，他們的關係無非是冰釋前嫌。表白聽過了，但用的是過去式，他們本身也是過去式，沒了跳動的心臟，感情不可能延續下去。

高敏秀倒走動了起來，有空就拿著書在大堂沙發上看，恰好對著前台的位置。韓奎珍不知道從哪搞來一個小咖啡機，天天在櫃檯泡一杯咖啡，卻不是給自己喝的，而是放在高敏秀跟前的桌上的。

要是能一直這樣下去，倒也挺好 —— 他們都忘記了，高敏秀還沒接受審判。

高敏秀接到審判通知時，韓奎珍也在場，順口說了一句：「我跟你一起去吧。」

話是這麼說，可到了閻王跟前，濃眉的大叔摸了把胡鬚，朝他這瞪了瞪眼，說一句「你來幹什麼」，他就被鬼差攔在門口外了。

高敏秀擔憂地往門口處張望，又被不帶感情的宣告給拉回來：「高敏秀，前偵查科要員，生前沒少做懲惡揚善的事，唯獨心中有執念，促使他在風華正茂的時候自我了結。」

濃眉大叔仔細端詳著他，他感覺自己的靈魂被看了個透徹，心裏忍不住發毛，直到對方問了一句：「執念可解了？」

他低頭認真想了一會。如果說他的執念是再見到韓奎珍，執念便是已解；但他到此刻仍放不下對方，仍想陪在對方身邊，任時間再沖刷都帶不走這些執念。

他搖了搖頭，便聽得頭頂上的人說「把那傢伙帶進來」，於是他和被重新押進來的韓奎珍打了個照面，然後乖乖站在原地聽審判結果。

閻王似乎也是苦思冥想了一番才開口的：「你們要不一起轉生吧？功德也夠了，你們再耗下去也化不了執念，本來就沒有罪的人，幹嘛還贖罪啊。」

他旁邊的判官也附和了：「反正你們糾纏了這麼久，下輩子還會再見的。」

他們一愣，扭頭交換了個眼神。

在他們眼前的是兩個選項：一是原地踏步，背負痛苦繼續飄蕩；二是衝往未知的未來，一切重新開始。

這個選擇題，難度正好卡在中間，但真到了決斷的時候，想想已經再也無法跳動的心臟，答案便呼之欲出。

「你這一走，就沒人能經得起我發飆了。」帶著消息回到酒店，作為第一個知道的局外人，劍客前輩很是痛心地拍了拍韓奎珍的肩膀。

「那前輩要不也轉生吧？幾百年了，功德怎麼也攢夠了吧。」

「瞎提建議，我還沒等到人呢。」前輩往他腦門上一彈，忽然就笑了，「來世要幸福啊。」

奔往來世，必須選在旭日初昇之時。他們把東西都整理好，交給酒店處理，乘著車來到孟婆的舖子前，跟對方對視了最後一眼，便迎著劃破夜色的一道紅霞，灌下索然無味的孟婆湯。

這眼睛一閉，再睜開之時，便是全新的開始。

他們再也不記得對方，但可以重新自我介紹，可以以不同的身分再會，感受著自己心臟的跳動，了結前生的遺憾。

時間在走，曾被拋下的他們忘記了一切，重新踩到時間線上。

06

「這次的主打歌不是 Blue Rose 嘛，我就想了想藍玫瑰的花語 ...... 」

偌大的練習室裏，一群少年圍成堆聽新歌的伴奏，李鎮赫正說著話呢，就被兩道聲音同時打斷了。

「不可能。」 「不可能吧。」

所有人都循聲看過去，看清是哪兩人以後紛紛起了調戲的心，金宇碩直接就問：「你們不是不熟嗎？還挺有默契的啊。」

高敏秀和韓奎珍看了看彼此，決定把槍口一致對外：「我們哪裏不熟了，都是演技，你們是被騙了。」

「哦。」隨便敷衍過去，反正沒人信。

李鎮赫也愣了一會，這下才回過神來：「你們怎麼知道的？」

「我搜索了啊，幾秒就能搜到。」話是這麼說，韓奎珍還是一陣心虛。

他根本就沒去搜花語，剛才李鎮赫提到藍玫瑰，他也不知道是為什麼，腦內就浮現了一句「不可能」，下意識脫口而出，居然還蒙對了。

也許以前是在哪看到過吧，他不記得了。

不過，他偷偷看了一眼，潔兒哥應該是做了功課的，畢竟總不能兩個人都是福至心靈，突然知道藍玫瑰的花語吧？

他不知道的是，高敏秀別開視線以後，跟他的想法一模一樣。

悠閒的午後，十個少年圍著幾張歌詞紙，把曲子翻來覆去地播，不時開個玩笑，獨屬於少年的稚氣充斥了練習室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補充：
> 
> 在酒店工作的劍客前輩跟叡仁長得一模一樣，是因為叡仁的靈魂並不完整，一半留在酒店贖罪，另一半則擅自轉世為偵查科要員。臨行前說還要等人，等的其實就是叡仁，他的罪孽已經還清，但還要把靈魂合而為一，才能赴往下一世。


End file.
